Eternal Bond
by xXkuronekokyokoXx
Summary: Hinata gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Kiba falls into deep depression, while a bond develops between Hinata and Itachi. 2 years later they meet again. Now Hinata has to make a decision: her childhood friend or her lovely bad boy?
1. Where it All Began

**Okay, MAJOR DRAMA. enjoy! XD dun own Naruto, btw.**

* * *

They were happy, such happy friends.

Soon, they got closer.

More than just friends.

But it all came down to when the girl, Hinata got kidnapped by the Akatsuki. That's when the boy, Kiba, fell into misery and deep depression. His only companion was Akamaru.

He was not the same, skipping meals and skipping missions. Then one day, a girl, Sakura walked up to him and gave him an idea. How? Like this.

Sakura couldn't stand his stupid whimpering that she grabbed his collar shook him violently and said, "If you're that desperate, go and find her, you freaking piece of-"

She was cut off by Shino, and he continued, "shit! Go and be the underdog, whatever they call it. Get your TOOT moving!"

And with that he walked off, holding three beetles by the finger. "Come on, Diane, Drella, Didi. I don't want you to see this. Oh, what was that, Drella? He should just suck it up? Yeah, I agree, don't you, Didi, Diane?"

That left Sakura and Kiba stunned, but they clacked back into the real world and Sakura continued yelling.

**ONE YEAR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kiba was sobbing again, cos the fifth hokage won't let him out to find his precious cupcake, fluffy muffin, bunny rabbit, Hinata.

Now everyone was desperate.

**ONE YEAR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hinata wore an Akatsuki cloak, fixed her hair up into a ponytail, and walked out of the hideout, arm clutching Itachi. She leaned by his side, and muttered, "Whoa, you're bony."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

She flashed him her innocent look- big violet eyes shining in the sun, her mouth curved into a pouty form.

Itachi 'tsked' and off they go, heading towards Konohagakure.

Kiba sat under a huge shady tree just beside the main entrance to Konoha. He heard bells tingling and then a moaning sound. He turned to find the guy standing at the entrance dead, lying on the floor in a huge pool of blood.

"Who's there?" he yelled, pulling out a kunai knife.

He saw two figures.

"Itachi-kun, you're so violent," one of them said.

Kiba gasped. It can't be, it couldn't be, but it was. Hinata was here.

**Told you! wasn't I right?**

pls review~~!


	2. Busy Schedule

**Even more DRAMA. you know the rest.**

"Ah, Kiba-kun."

"Hinata-chan…"

Kiba's eyes watered. Hinata stared into his eyes, her eyes saying nothing.

"It's been so-" Kiba paused, and looked at the way Hinata was leaning against Itachi, holding his arm.

"very long." Hinata finished.

"Where were you?"

"Now's not the time for explanations," she smirked, activating her byakugan.

Hinata shot herself at Kiba, trying as hard as she could to strike his chakra points.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, shocked.

Itachi 'tsked' again. "Guess I'll leave him to you then." And with a pish and a pam, he was gone. **(A/N: okay 'pish and a pam' isn't a phrase, I'm just using my random skills. Seriously, don't bother looking up the dictionary.)**

Kiba tried controlling himself, but in vain. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away then quickly advanced on Hinata. "C'mon Akamaru…let's try the 'old' jutsu."

Akamaru turned into Kiba, and like natural beasts, **zoomed and zimmed** **(A/N: not a phrase!)** around her, making her dizzy for a few seconds.

Hinata grimaced and then closed her eyes. Then she lunged forward at such an amazing speed that she was able to strike five of Kiba's leg chakra points. He **crashed and burned(A/N: now That's a phrase!) **grunting and clutching his leg.

Kiba stood up, limping. "Now…" he huffed. "Tell me the story."

Hinata smiled. She ran toward him, but Akamaru defended Kiba, so, like, he got hit instead. Akamaru poofed into a dog again.

Hinata continued running toward him, and was about to strike when she purposely missed, trimming Kiba's hair. Well, Kiba was kinda scared, but he didn't show it.

Pfft.

"Ah, the Akatsuki members are so kind… and sweet. Especially Itachi. He's the best." She mentioned quirkily.

Kiba frowned slightly.

They separated, and Kiba poofed and he was directly behind her.

"I missed you. You were the best. But now…" Kiba swallowed.

Hinata's eyes began to water, but she blinked back the tears. Kiba smirked. He got her distracted.

He gave a hard blow to her back and she was thrown forward. Hinata coughed, and stood up.

"Please don't make me do this," tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't make me choose."

"Then choose me!" Kiba yelled.

"I freaking can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm A TRAITOR, REMEMBER?"

Kiba was silent.

Hinata grabbed her kunai and positioned it at her wrist.

Kiba's eyes widened.

"No. no. Heck, no! Hinata!"

Too late.

Kiba brought her to the hospital, sobbing.

Hinata was treated for about an hour.

"Um, are you Kiba-kun?"

"Oh, yes."

"You may see her now."

Kiba walked in and sat down.

"_Don't make me choose."_

Kiba studied the statement. Between who? Him and Itachi? That guy could rot to death for all he cared.

"Kiba."

Kiba looked up.

Hinata smiled.

"I choose here."

**Isn't that romantic????? it's the end....you can make up anything you want. whether they get married or whatever! ;D pls rate n review!!!**


End file.
